


【逆闪闪】人生赢家

by Suai1201



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, 办公室play, 无能力AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22051963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Suai1201/pseuds/Suai1201
Summary: 逆闪闪汉堡商业无能力AU汉堡公司名字都是杜撰啦，左右说大家不要对号入座啊代发文，原作者：左右为难
Relationships: Barry Allen/Eobard Thawne
Kudos: 4





	【逆闪闪】人生赢家

**Author's Note:**

> 逆闪闪汉堡商业无能力AU  
> 汉堡公司名字都是杜撰啦，左右说大家不要对号入座啊  
> 代发文，原作者：左右为难

【逆闪闪】人生赢家

MC是汉堡业界的老大，他要说自己第二，没人敢承认第一。Eobard对汉堡非常痴迷，最喜欢吃MC家的汉堡，他对MC现任老板Barry非常地仰慕，觉得他就是自己的人生偶象，Eobard的最大梦想就是进入MC成为Barry的左膀右臂帮他一起打天下。

有一天，Eobard拿着自己最满意的汉堡作品约见Barry给他品尝以期得到Barry的赞许和赏识，结果没想到Barry吃完后只是面无表情的说：“切，还没隔壁的KFC好吃，真是浪费我时间。”就匆匆离去，留下Eobard一个人在风中凌乱。

Eobard非常的不服，他不相信自己的汉堡会比不过KFC，于是就去KFC买了全套汉堡一个个品尝过来，结果不尝不知道，一尝差点把他气的噎死！KFC的汉堡又贵又难吃，和自己的新品根本没法比！ Eobard没想到Barry会这样睁着眼睛说瞎话，后又在机缘巧合下看到Barry和Iris一起共进晚餐，还谈笑风声，他突然明白为什么Barry会帮着KFC了，瞬间心碎成渣渣，他恼羞成怒！决定自己创业，Eobard发誓一定要让Barry后悔当初拒绝自己的决定，他开的店将是MC最强的对手和噩梦。

说干就干，Eobard立马开了一家名为BK的店，因为他聪明，勤劳又能干，用料多、好、足而且味道甩KFC几条街，新品也比MC推的快，价格公道 ，还服务到位，不到二年分店就遍地开花。有MC和KFC的地方必定有BK，没多久Barry就发现人们更喜欢去BK吃汉堡，MC头把交椅的位子已经岌岌可危，这下他才慌了神重视起BK来。他约出Iris准备联合起来打压BK，谁知道Eobard可不是省油的灯，在对方还没下手前先出手反杀，把MC和KFC打的北都找不着，自次BK成功登上头把交椅的位子，而KFC从次一撅不振，MC因为群众基础好的关系所以受的冲击小点，从老大变成了老二。

虽然Eobard在这次战斗中取得了绝对胜利并为自己出了一口恶气，但其实他打心里还是很欣赏和喜欢Barry的。所以有事没事他就会在自家汉堡的广告或是社交网络上撩撩MC，有时Eobard会很孩子气的来个恶作剧式营销，弄的Barry哑巴吃黄莲有苦说不出。有时又破天荒会想个绝妙的营销策略出来带动二家的销量。Barry对这种情况真是哭笑不得，他不知道BK对自己到底想要干什么，想反击吧，每次BK都比他棋高一招，想用口味赢人家吧，不知为什么自己总差人家一口气，所以Barry苦恼极了。

这时Eobard又约Barry出来，他告诉自己以前就很仰慕他，虽然现在MC已经不是第一，但Barry仍然在奋勇前进，紧追着BK不放，他非常地欣赏和喜欢他，考虑到他们二家在业界的位置，不如就强强联手，商业联姻，从此汉堡界就是他俩的天下了！没想到Barry性格很犟，在他心里BK就是对手就是敌人，他把KFC和自己打的这样惨，自己绝不会和对手（敌人）联姻（联手）。Eobard虽然碰了一鼻子的灰，可是他一点也不生气，他知道Barry只是放不下架子，需要自己帮他一把，所以他就在全国的BK店，车站，飞机，地铁等等人流多的地方打广告求婚！就连新闻底下的滚动条都不放过，说如果求婚成功就搞特卖，所有汉堡半价，更有机会能赢得门票参加他俩的世纪婚礼，于是全国的吃货们都不淡定了，在社交平台上艾特Barry，要求他答应Eobard的求婚，还夸Eobard是浪漫又懂情趣的人，Barry和他在一起绝对会幸福死，他们也能沾沾光，吃的幸福死。Barry被这群吃货逼的实在没有办法了，只好当众在社交平台上做出回应，说了一声：“NO！“而让人想不到的是KFC竟然在评论底下举牌高呼:MC好样的，我们支持你！

这下可捅了Eobard的马蜂窝了：我这样大张旗鼓地向你表白，你居然和我说NO？？？KFC还举牌支持你！！我不要面子的啊，你俩这是把我当空气呢！如果当初不是不想让你太伤心，我早就一巴掌呼死KFC了。哼，既然你们不仁可别怪我不义。接着Eobard就向KFC下手了，本来就还剩半口气的KFC这下可好，眼瞅着就要咽气。Barry无法坐视KFC死掉，因为Iris的爹对Barry有救命之恩，他不能因为自己的事连累到KFC，思前想后只好私下里偷偷地跑去找Eobard。

Eobard看着面前低眉顺眼的Barry，心碎的稀里哗啦：丫的，我那样向你求婚你都不鸟我，但是为了KFC巴巴地就跑来求我了，你要是不来，我到还敬你是条汉子！既然如此，送上门来的肉不吃白不吃！！

他对着Barry邪魅一笑：你要是不想KFC死，可以啊，那就每周都来陪我玩play，哪次缺席我就对KFC下手了！Barry有点懵，不知道Eobard要和他玩什么play，Eobard撇撇嘴说：别装清纯了，你知道我想要什么。Barry顿时头皮一紧，但为了KFC只好咬牙答应了下来。

Eobard给Barry新配了一部手机和号码，并告诉Barry时间地点都由他来定，他不会打电话，只发暗号，然后由Barry根据暗号来订房，如果错过了时间没来可别怪他不客气。看着Barry疑惑不解的样子，Eobard随手扔给他一本小册子，告诉他看这本册子，Barry打开来一看，脸唰地就红了，象个大番茄。原来这是一本他们这里最佳情趣酒店TOP10排名的小册子，每个情趣酒店的地址都写在上面，而边上写着Eobard指定的暗号。看着Barry红扑扑的小脸，Eobard舔了舔自己的嘴唇，挑着眉说：“你别想着联系我，打电话或是发短信都不行，也别动其他歪脑筋，只有我单向和你联系，如果你破坏了规则……”说到这他停顿了一下，给了Barry一个“你懂的”眼神。Barry只觉得自己头重脚轻，嘴巴发干，他已经不记得自己是如何离开Eobard回到家里的。

从那天起，Barry的神经就开始紧张起来，时不时地要掏出手机看二眼，生怕错过Eobard的短信，但接连二周手机一点动静也没，这不仅让他怀疑之前发生的事是不是真的，会不会是自己的臆想，但一看到书架上夹着的那本小册子就清醒了。

这天Barry的好友Cisco来找他一起去参加晚宴，本来Barry是不想去的，但是拗不过Cisco的盛情邀请，他换上了崭新的礼服和Cisco一起去了，完全没有意识到自己把Eobard送的手机落在了旧外套里。在晚宴上Barry一开始还是精神不佳，但渐渐地因为见到的都是老友，他的神经放松了很多，和他们相谈甚欢，之前的阴霾也一扫而空。他还喝了很多酒，最后是Cisco叫车送他回到的家里。

第二天早上他一觉睡到自然醒，醒了后头还疼的要死，洗漱好吃完午餐后他习惯性的一摸口袋，发现只有他自己的手机，Eobard的那部不翼而飞！他吓的脸色大变，在家里到处找，可是怎样找也找不到，尽管Barry心慌意乱，但他还是快速地让自己冷静下来并回忆昨天的一举一动，终于想起来自己有可能把手机落在了旧外套中，还好旧外套还挂在衣架上没有被女佣送出去清洗。他拿到手机后打开一看，头更疼了，二条未读信息。第一条是一串数字和字母（暗号）。第二条则是：既然你如此不守信，那我也不用守信了。 

Barry决定亲自去找Eobard，请求他再给自己一次机会，说辞也想好了：虽然错过约会是自己不对，但Eobard也有部分责任啊，连着二周不联系，自己事情又多，难免会出差错。

Barry来到Eobard的公司，秘书吉迪恩告诉他老板正在开会，而他又没有提前预约，所以见不到老板，Barry说自己真的有非常要紧的事要见他们老板，他可以等到会议结束，只求秘书到时通融，吉迪恩很聪明，她认识对方是MC老板，这样急匆匆的赶来，肯定是有很要紧的事，所以点头答应。Barry足足等了2小时会议才结束，吉迪恩告诉Eobard外面有MC老板要见他，Eobard通知她把对方带到自己的办公室，并告诉吉迪恩后面的预约全部取消，没有自己的命令任何人都不能再来打扰他，他有很要紧的事和MC老板谈。

办公室里Barry把他来之前想好的说辞对Eobard说了一通，并请求对方再给自己一次机会，Eobard坐在椅子上对Barry嘿嘿一笑：“机会是要靠自己争取的，如果今天你能取悦我，让我满意，说不定我会考虑。”说完他当着Barry的面拉下了自己的裤链，Barry一下子面红耳赤，秒懂Eobard想让自己干什么。Eobard很开心地看着Barry脸上的表情不停地变换：惊讶、生气、羞怯、果然下一秒他双眼一闭心一横，跪在椅子跟前开始给Eobard口。

但因为他从来没干过这事，大姑娘上桥头一遭，做的很不得法，Eobard并不介意还耐心地教他，慢慢地Barry开始顺畅起来，看着自己的阳具被Barry那红润温暖的小嘴不停地吞吐着，Eobard别提心里有多美了，他一把抓住Barry的头，固定住，挺腰使劲地抽插起来，这下Barry可承受不住了，被顶的直翻白眼，喉咙里发出了呼噜呼噜地声音，眼看就要窒息了，突然头上一松，Eobard放开了双手，Barry马上吐出阳具，张大嘴巴一边咳嗽一边喘息，眼泪顺着脸庞滑落下来，Eobard一手捏着Barry的下巴让他抬起头，一手替他拭去唇边的泡沫：“这么几下就受不了啦？真是只雏鸟，来，给我继续！”

Barry气鼓鼓地看着他，不甘心地张开口，把巨大的阳具再次塞入，经过几轮这样的深喉抽插，Eobard终于在Barry嘴里释放了自己，还让他把精液全部吞下去，一滴都不许漏出来。Barry跪在地上泪眼婆娑，心里想着别人的第一次都是美好值得纪念的，而自己的第一次呢？Eobard好象看穿了他的心思，整理好自己后从椅子上起身，命令Barry站好，温柔地给他解开皮带，脱掉了他的裤子。Barry诧异地看着Eobard，以为他也要给自己口，没想到Eobard把他转了个身按趴在办公桌上。

“你要干什么？”他带着哭腔小声地叫着，生怕外面有人听到， “艾伦，就第一次口活来说，你做的很不错，我若不回礼可就太失礼了，趴着别动！”不知为什么这命令式的语气对Barry很有效果，他乖乖地趴着一动不动，耳边只听到开抽屉拿东西的声音，过了一会他感觉后庭凉凉地，一只手正在给他的菊门上涂着什么，一边涂Eobard一边温柔地告诉他让他放松，正当他心里七上八下的时候，突然冷不丁的有东西入侵了进来，从形状上感觉很可能是一只手指，这突出其来的推进让他神精紧张，后庭猛的收缩，“啊”他发出了一声简短的叫声，随即用手捂住，Barry还没忘记自己在哪里，他可不想让别人知道。Eobard微微一笑，继续专心他的动作。

为了让Barry能尽快放松，他府下身来温柔地亲吻他的脸颊，用舌头轻撩他的耳廓，还小口吮吸Barry的耳垂。没多久，Eobard就查觉出Barry已经适应了异物的存在，肠壁也分泌出了少许液体，他立刻放入第二根手指，继续按摩探索，突然Barry不由自主地抬起头发出了呻吟声，后背肌肉也在一瞬间绷的笔直，Eobard坏笑着继续在那一点上来回反复的按压，呻吟声越来越大Barry的屁股也不由自主的扭动起来，看着身下人已经做好接纳自己的准备了，Eobard抽出手指，放出已经挺立多时的老二戴好套后，对着Barry的后庭一冲到底。“啊！。。。噢！”二人一起发出了叫声，Barry一脸痛苦的表情，后面涨的好似象要爆炸一般，之前的舒适一扫而光。Eobard却是无比享受，自己的阴茎被湿润火热的小穴包围着，就象一张小嘴紧紧地吸着自己一样。他双手握住Barry的侧腰开始大力抽插起来，边抽边说：“Bar，小声点，如果你不想等会出去别人用奇怪的眼神看你的话。”这句真管用，Barry马上咬住手臂只发出了“哼哼”的声音。干了一会儿Eobard觉得不过瘾，他索性把Barry翻转过来让他正面对着自己，并让他双手环抱自己的脖子，双脚环在自己的腰上，一使劲抱起了Barry并把他顶在墙上。

Barry抱着Eobard，眼泪汪汪地求他轻点，Eobard温柔地吻去Barry脸上的泪痕，一路吻到唇边，顺势封住他的双唇。Barry觉得Eobard的吻火热绵长，细致温柔，这是他第一次和男人接吻没想到感觉好极了，他微微张开口不由自主地回应对方，呼吸也沉重起来。Barry的回应让Eobard加强了攻势，他伸出舌头，毫不费力的撬开对方探了进去，Barry感觉自己的口腔中来了一位不速之客，它温软灵活又有力，快速地扫过上颚和牙齿与自己的舌头缠在一起，就像一只手，按着、揉着、压着，Barry被吻的大脑空白，身下的老二越涨越粗铃口微微发亮，Eoboard感受到了Barry情绪和身体上的变化，同时对方身上幽香的气息因体温的上升越发浓烈，这气息让Eobard异常兴奋，他猛地吸住了Barry的舌头，力道之大让Barry忍不住发出呜的声音，同时身下的撞击又开始了，频率和舌头上的吮吸一致。Barry有种上下都被干着的感觉。Eobard不断地调整进入的角度寻找他的敏感点，这时Barry的双手双腿突然绞紧，鼻腔里发出“嗯嗯”的哼哼声，Eobard知道找到了，他调好姿式双手像钳子一样固定好巴里，对着那一点发动攻击，每次都一插到底，像是要把他贯穿。刚开始Barry还有些理智，在撞击开始后想从吻中挣脱，但随着敏感点被找到顶弄蹂躏，快感像潮水一样向他涌来，他就像海中的一叶扁舟被欲望的潮水越推越高，不知何处才是它的顶点。Barry被性爱的欢愉完全淹没了，他大声哭叫着早就忘记了自己身在何处，只一心一意迎合着Eobard的节奏，盼望对方快些把他带到高潮顶峰！

Eobard早就放开了Barry的双唇，以便他在爆炸似的快感中尽情释放，Barry此时的模样淫乱极了:眼泪，鼻涕，口水满脸都是，嘴和唇都被吸麻吸肿了，又红又亮泛着光，既使如此，仍一边哭一边发出含糊不清的呻吟声和叫声:嗯……啊……操！我要死了……我要死了……Eobard……你……啊……不要……操！

突然Barry浑身痉挛起来，他头向后仰，脚趾卷曲，肠道猛烈地收缩着紧紧绞住Eobard的肉棒，而他的老二在这一瞬也射出了大量白浊，弄脏了Eobard的衬衣。

Eobard没想到Bar会被自己操到射，但他完全不在意，也吼叫着释放自己，二人一起到达了性爱的顶峰。

很久Eobard才放开Barry，Barry无力的双膝跪地趴在地上，屁股撅着，菊门就像一张小口仍在一缩一缩完全闭合不上。扔掉套后Eobard提起Barry的头，把半举的阳具伸到他跟前:张口，给我清理干净！Barry听话的张开红肿的双唇含入了肉棒，细细吮吸舔舐起来，Eobard舒适的闭上眼睛享受着。

事后Eobard很体贴地打电话叫秘书按排私车送人回家，还送了一套新衣服给Barry，并亲自送他上车，Barry是一瘸一拐走出会议室的，尽管吉迪恩心下狐疑也不敢多问，只敢脑中想想。

回到家后Barry才发现自己后庭火辣辣地疼，浑身像散了架一样，一点力气也没有，原本以为自己的第一次会被温柔对待，没想到Eobard只顾自己爽，他弄的太狠了，Barry都没办法久坐，只能背朝天躺着，耳边又响起Eobard的喃喃低语:Allen，这只是一个开始，好好享受！如果这次真的象他所说只是一个开始，天知道后面Eobard还会怎样折磨他，尽管他忧心忡忡，还是抵不住沉沉的倦意和疲惫进入了梦乡。

Barry每周一次的性福生活自次展开，Eobard很会玩，他喜欢让Barry来cosplay，穿成学生，护士，女仆，兔女郎之类的，还会让Barry穿个丁字裤，丝袜绑带玩捆绑或是手拷Play，更有甚者选了间带落地窗的房间把Barry压在窗上直接后入，Barry羞的不行，但力气又没人家大，只好任由Eobard对他为非做歹，心里已经把他祖宗骂了个遍。

Eobard还喜欢临时通知（故意的），弄的Barry如果有事也一定要推掉，然后按时付约，时间一长公司的人就觉得老板很奇怪，经常推掉会议，预约说走就走，而且有人发现Barry经常会在开会时走神，脸色看起来也比以前差，公司的人都很八卦，开始揣测起老板的私生活来。然后不知怎么就传到Iris耳中，Iris一直把Barry当成自己的弟弟，看到弟弟这样她自然是要关心的，有事没事就给Barry打个电话问问近况，隔三差五的还会来看他，弄的Barry精神紧张生怕被Iris看破。Iris到底是女人，只几次就发现Barry确有问题，而她这个弟弟就是什么也不说，还说自己很好让她别乱想。

一次Barry按时赴约结果发现房间订完了，当时他就慌了，因为Eobard说过只能他单向联系，不许Barry联系他，Barry只能忐忑不安地坐在车里等电话，不知道Eobard会不会生气。果然Barry接到了Eobard的电话被质问是不是迟到导致房间客满没订着，Barry想要辩解但对方根本就不给他机会让他马上驱车赶往指定地点。

“你没有订到我指定的房间我该如何惩罚你呢”，在另一间情趣酒店的房中，Eobard翘着二郎腿对跪在他跟前的Barry说。后者低着头都快哭了，“啧啧啧，别这样，我又不会要你的命，我还是很讲道理的。”Eobard笑嘻嘻地对Barry说，“听说你在大学里很喜欢唱歌跳舞，正好我也喜欢看跳舞，不如就罚你给我跳一个吧。”Barry一听惩罚只是跳舞，顿时松了口气，“你想看我跳什么？”“来段脱衣舞”

“什么？”Barry以为自己听错了。

“你没听错，脱衣舞”，Eobard坏笑着说。

“我……我不会跳这个”“哦，真可惜，我还挺想看你跳的，如果你不会的话，只能换个惩罚了。”

直觉告诉Barry换惩罚决不是好事。

“别，别换，我……我可以试试，但我需要音乐。”

“没问题，这什么音乐都有，等你找到感觉就可以开始”

接着Eobard就选了首激情又允满情欲的歌曲，Barry刚开始根本就拉不下脸放不开手脚，但这首歌就像有魔力一般，顺着耳道直抵Barry的中枢神经，撩拨着他，脑中像放电影似的不停显现Eobard没穿衣服时的健美身材，尽管Barry不想承认，但他从心底里喜欢，还有对方身上的雄性气息，“去，勾引Eobard！”，天知道这个想法是怎么跳出来的，一旦跳出就收不回去了，Barry觉得自己完全被这想法支配，豁出去了！他闭上眼睛放任身体随着音乐开始扭动。

Eobard依旧坐在沙发上，原本是带着欣赏的眼神看着Barry舞动，没想到这小伙配着音乐能跳的这样色，尤其脱衣的动作，让人浮想联翩，Eobard忍不住笑了，他发现了一件非常有趣的事——Barry在极尽所能地挑逗他！

随着最后一个音符结束，Barry全裸双膝着地的滑到Eobard腿边，微喘着粗气，抬头看着他。一双修长的手很自然地向Eobard档部伸去，突然Eobard截住了他的手，低头对Barry说:“Allen，你跳的太棒了，我觉得这点惩罚根本不够，现在我非常想做一件事……”Barry还没反应过来，人就被Eobard拖着走了，他后背着地慌乱的蹬着腿，事情的发展超出了他的预期，说好的惩罚只是跳脱衣舞呢？Eobard一直把他拖到一根柱子旁，拿起旁边的手拷将他双手举高拷好，“我现在非常想看你被玩到高潮时哭求的样子，一定美极了。”说完打开边上的柜门，里面一应俱全放着各式各样的情趣调教用品，有些Barry认识有些不认识，Eobard转头微微一笑，“看来我们可以玩很久，我真的想每种都给你试一试。”

Barry已经记不清自己被玩具搞的前列腺高潮了多少次，因为肉棒上套着锁精环无法射精，涨的梆梆硬，他在痉挛中一边抽气一边哭求Eobard去掉那玩艺:求……求你……Eo……bard，让……让我……射……涨……太……涨了。

Eobard感觉已经差不多了，他脱下裤子挺硕大着阳具抬起Barry对准后庭就插了下去，里面已经完全打开，又温暖又湿润，高潮的余韵还没结束，所以一有东西进来肠道就自动收缩吮吸，让Eobard舒服极了，反正Barry已经舒服够了，他不再考虑对方，疯狂的抽插起来，Barry的背无意识的弓起，被插的连连大叫，Eobard一路狂顶很快来到高潮的边缘，他摘掉了Barry的锁精环，叫着:Bar！为我射出来吧！然后一股炙热的精液喷入了Barry的肠道深处，这是他第一次直接射在Barry体内，在嘶吼声中Barry的阴茎跳动着也喷出了一股股的白浊。  
其实这次房间订不到完全就是Eobard使的坏，他最近爱上了玩具，就想在Barry身上试试，才想出这个坏主意把房先订掉，然后借机提出惩罚Barry来满足他心理上的快感。

Barry开始并不知道这个路数，但聪明的他很快发现了端倪:以前从来不会出现订不到情况，而现在是经常订不到，订不到房Eobard就会惩罚他，对他用各式玩具每次都弄的他哭泣大叫，有一次更过分的是给他玩尿道Play，直接把Barry搞到精尿齐射！但订到房就会有奖励。Barry可以选自己喜欢的性爱方式，而且Eobard还会玩出新意，用奶油，蜂蜜，冰淇淋涂在Barry身上的敏感地带上，然后口舐吮吸这些敏感地带，最后再来个完美的不像话的口活，把他爽上了天！Barry觉得如果口交也有奥林匹克比赛的话，Eobard绝对荣登冠军榜首。

所以尽管他知道这是Eobard使的坏但也没办法，因为地点时间都是他订的，Barry没法提前准备，每次去订房都忐忑不安，不知道今天能不能订到，订到就松一大口气，订不到就默默流泪不知今天又会受什么样的刑。在这种奖惩二重天的调教下Barry欲罢不能，心理上既兴奋又痛苦，而且他发现如果有人当着他的面细细品尝甜品或是冰淇淋，能立马让他起生理反应：老二不由自主的勃起，菊门收缩。

这是和 Iris在一起外出就餐时发现的，餐后一般都会上甜品，Iris最爱吃，她喜欢放在嘴里细细品味，Barry看着着着就发现自己身体不对劲了，Iris在他面前的每一个动作都被无限放慢放大，让他产生了联想——好像Eobard的舌头就在身上来回游走。他感觉自己的肉棒开始涨大，肠道分泌出液体，而且还是在大庭广众下，Barry羞的恨不得找个地洞钻进去。他谎称自己要如厕离开了餐桌，进了男洗手间，找了个没人的隔间脱掉裤子放出老二开始打手枪，打了会觉得不过瘾就腾出一只手，把中指和食指塞进自己的肛门，前后晃动起来，脑子想的全是和Eobard的那些黄色废料。

Iris吃完了甜品Barry还没出来，又等了有一会儿Barry才出来，Iris发现他的脸通通红，嘴唇也红红的，像刚去跑了步似的，就关心的问他没事吧，Barry吱唔着说没事，不过他想回家了。

鉴于Barry这段时间的表现，Iris思前想后决定雇佣私人侦探来调查Barry到底有什么事瞒着他，结果侦探发来的报告说Barry除了每周会1-2次去入住情趣酒店外没有任何反常的举动，而他这个年纪的年轻人去玩情趣酒店也没什么，如果一点性生活也没有这才是不正常。

Iris凭直觉相信问题一定是出在情趣酒店那里，因为Barry从没说自己交了女朋友，也没把女朋友带回来过。她思前想后决定向他摊牌：我已经知道你去情趣酒店了，到底是去见谁？是你女朋友吗，还是你在干什么不可告人的坏事？如果你不向我坦白，我就告诉你父母！

当晚Barry就失眠了，这种事怎么可以讲出来，要是被人知道了他还怎么做人。没想到第二天Eobard破天荒的给Barry打了电话，让他去公司找他，原来Eobard早就在送给Barry的手机里装了窃听软件，打给Barry的一切电话他都能监听，和谁说话，说的什么他知道的一清二楚，他知道Iris已经把Barry给逼上了绝路，他可以收网了。

在会议室中Eobard拿出了戒指又向Barry求婚，再次表明自己是真心爱他的，并告诉他这是最后一次机会了，如果Iris知道你在干什么，你觉得她会怎么想呢。Barry失声痛哭，Eobard无疑向他扔来了最后的救命稻草，他终于点头同意和Eobard联姻。

很快，Eobard就在全国的BK店，车站，飞机，地铁等等人流多的地方打结婚广告！对象正是之前的MC老板！所有人都大跌眼镜，没想到他们二家会这样快的结婚了，怎么事前一点消息也没透露出来啊，不过全国的吃货们很开心，这回是真的吃到幸福死！！！

因为没了心理负担，Barry的气色一天比一天好，人也精神了，还开始练起了肌肉，Eobard全程陪练！BK&MC终于强强联手，既然他们联合了，那就没KFC什么事了，结束是迟早的，Eobard就这样既娶到了偶像，又无形的灭了KFC，Barry还恨不起来，恨什么呢，KFC自己没本事倒了干Eobard什么事呢！


End file.
